Chapter 20/Story
Synopsis The onmyoji of Miyako stake their lives to perform a gishiki to protect Miyako. The Eye of Enma Kuro and Shiro Mujo report to Enma with news regarding the human realm and Miyako. Enma tells them not to fret as she already anticipated the outcome, although she expressed pity regarding how Seimei was unable to absolve himself of his sins. As Enma explained the situation of the humans' impending doom to the onitsuka, a mysterious person appeared to Enma's great surprise, even causing her to address him with honorifics. The person greeted Enma, and remarked that even she could commit missteps, meaning that the eyes of Enma could not necessarily see through everything. The Fallen Miyako As Kohaku and Hiromasa are exclaiming their surprise at the turn of events, Kagura points to the distance where onmyoji are becoming petrified, and massive snakes are staring down at them. It is the work of Yamata no Orochi, and Kuro Seimei comments that it seems to regard them both as eyesores. As the company mull over this, more demons appear and surround them, making retreat impossible. However, Yoto Hime and Hakuro appear and takes them down. As time is of the essence, Yoto Hime makes little explanation to her identity and beseeches Seimei to follow her to help someone. Seimei agrees, but another wave of enemies arrive. Fierce Battle After the battle, Hiromasa sees a smoke signal rising from the palace. He deduces that some big shot is calling for them, but since Seimei is already obligated to follow Yoto Hime, he decides to return with Hakuro supporting him. Meanwhile, Yoto Hime reveals that the destination they are heading to is the Phoenix Forest, where all the other citizens have escaped to, although the kekkai there won't last for long. Escaping from Miyako After arriving at the Phoenix Forest, Seimei asks after the citizens' wellbeings, but some have gone mad with despair. Instead, he talks with Hooka regarding the Suzaku Gate, and she tells him that the situation is dire with Ibaraki and Shuten Doji staying behind to fight. Kuro Seimei and his shikigami are at the Phoenix Forest also, and he mockingly hints for Seimei to gaze around with spirit sight. Seimei does so, and is shocked to find the place swarming with demons, demonstrating the extent of how much Suzaku's kekkai has weakened. Yoto Hime states her aim to have Seimei strengthen the kekkai to buy a little more time. As it turns out, Yoto Hime keeps on calling Seimei with honorifics because she too, was a shikigami of Seimei's. She did not lose her memory as she was asleep in her blade form, hidden within the palace, out of fear that she would hurt more people. However, she was woken up by an unknown and powerful "important person" to aid Seimei and buy time for the ritual. At this point, Hiromasa rejoins the group, explaining that the ritual served the purpose of prolonging Yamata no Orochi's seal. The ritual has to be conducted by all the onmyoji of Miyako, but Seimei was tasked with another duty by the Onmyo no Kami: to take care of the aftermath of the sacrificial ritual. Confrontation Shiro Seimei and Kuro Seimei gaze wordlessly at one another, Kuro Seimei tells him to laugh at him if he wants to, since his plot has failed and there is no more meaning to him living on. Seimei asks him if he knows anything about Yamata no Orochi, but Kuro Seimei claims that he should be the one who is the most clear. Seimei has a sudden flashback. Seimei's Memories Seimei, arriving in the chasm between worlds, thinks that it is a suitable place to use that forbidden technique. An unknown voice urges him to go on, and Seimei decides to do the deed before it is too late. Seimei calls to his shikigami to break their contracts with him and borrrow him their power. Kuro Seimei's Intendment Kuro Seimei informs him that this is the sin carved into his soul - Kuro Seimei's sin, Shiro Seimei's sin - "Abe no Seimei's" sin. Seimei was deeply conflicted due to evil thoughts bubbling up in his mind, causing him to make the difficult decision to do the forbidden Yin-yang Separation Technique. This is how he was split into a Yin and a Yang side, all according to its plan. Seimei demands to know why Kuro Seimei wanted Miyako to fall, but he answered that he was simply following his heart. However, as he was able to actually tell him his reason, his shikigami arrive, and so do the rest of Seimei's friends. Otengu immediately assumes that Seimei was trying to attack Kuro Seimei, and Kohaku thinks likewise. Kuro Seimei lets out a peal of laughter, saying that this would indeed be like him, after all, as halves, the two cannot coexist, and Kuro Seimei refuses to disclose any further information unless Seimei dominates him once again. With this, the two clash. Kuro Seimei loses, but before the final blow is dealt, the aura of the forest heals him. Kuro Seimei flees, but not before telling Seimei that just like how Shiro Seimei protects the order of the Yang world, he must also do his part for the Yin world. He adds that Seimei must've at least seen the deplorable acts by the humans, and that all the clues lie in "Abe no Seimei's" memories. However, the company have more important things to attend to: the upcoming gishiki at the Suzaku Gate. A Life-Risking Ritual At the Suzaku Gate, the onmyoji prepare to do the ritual, but Yao Bikuni appears, declaring that it's pointless. However, Yamata no Orochi recognizes what they are about to do, and, panicked, calls upon Yao Bikuni to stop them. She obliges, but Seimei arrives just in time to hold her off, leaving the onmyoji to continue. The two sides trade chatter, and then prepare to fight. Seimei and his friends win, but Yao Bikuni revives, again telling them that their actions are pointless. Despite this, the onmyoji finished the ritual faster than expected, achieving the friends' objectives of dragging out the fight. Yamata no Orochi expresses his disbelief that the humans could have such power, but corrects himself as the ritual appears to be from Takamagahara. Yamata no Orochi is thus sealed, lamenting that the humans have discovered a way to prolong the seal. The onmyoji of Miyako thank Seimei for helping them complete the ritual that "that important person" has taught them. The truth behind the ritual is explained: as humans are too weak to fight against gods, the ritual consumes all of their lives to temporararily extend the seal on Yamata no Orochi. With them all gone, Seimei swears on his name as an onmyoji to protect Miyako to the death. Yao Bikuni, astonished that the onmyoji would take such drastic measures, flees, swearing that she will return. Although the gloom surrounding the capital has subsided somewhat, and the massive snakes have disappeared, everyone understands that it's only transient, and that they still need a way to seal it permanently. At this, Seimei wonders if he, who is so sinful, is truly capable of protecting Miyako. Characters (By order of appearance) * Kuro Mujo * Shiro Mujo * Enma * Susabi * Kohaku * Hiromasa * Shiro Seimei * Kagura * Onmyoji of Kyoto * Kuro Seimei * Yoto Hime * Hakuro * Citizen of Kyoto * Hooka * Yuki Onna * Otengu * Abe no Seimei * Yamata no Orochi * Yao Bikuni